Haruka Tomatsu
thumb|Haruka Tomatsu Haruka Tomatsu (戸松遥 Tomatsu Haruka?, nacida el 4 de febrero de 1990 en Ichinomiya, Aichi) es una seiyū y cantante Japonesa, contratada por Music Ray'n (una compañía de Sony Music Entertainment). Informacion personal Haruka debutó como seiyū el 2007 en Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica como Corticarte Apa Lagranges. Desde entonces ha tenido otros papeles importantes como Lala Satalin Deviluke en To Love-Ru, Shiho Sannomiya en Zettai Karen Children, M.M en Kemeko Deluxe, Nagi en Kannagi Y Asuna Yuuki en Sword art online. Antes de graduarse de la secundaria en 2008, Haruka vivía en Ichimomiya, ciudad donde a menudo tomaba el Shinkansen, viajando de ida y vuelta entre Nagoya y Tokio para asistir a las grabaciones. Luego de graduarse, ingresó a una universidad en Tokio, donde reside actualmente. Trabajos 'Anime' 2007 *Bokurano como Futaba Yamura *Engage Planet Kiss Dum como Mayura (eps 1, 12) *Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! como estudiante (ep 10); Sweets Student (ep 3) *Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette como Audrey *Moetan como Sumi Kuroi *Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica como Corticarte Apa Lagranges *Sky Girls como Yayoi Makihara 2008 *Kannagi como Nagi *Kemeko Deluxe! como M.M. *Kyōran Kazoku Nikki como Senko Himemiya/Chika Midarezaki *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season como Mileina Vashti *Shina Dark como Garlet Fey Sowauge *To Love-Ru como Lala Satalin Deviluke *Zettai Karen Children como Shiho Sannomiya 2009 *Asu no Yoichi! como Ayame Ikaruga *Asura Cryin' como Misao Minakami *Basquash como Rouge *Cross Game como Aoba Tsukishima *Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica Crimson S como Corticarte Apa Lagranges *White Album como Mizuki Mana *THE iDOLM@STER como Ai Hidaka *CANAAN como Yunyun *Nyan Koi como Kotone y Akari Kirishima *GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class como Yamaguchi, Kisaragi *Seitokai no Ichizon como Miyashiro Kanade *Sora no Manimani como Hime Makita *To Aru Kagaku no Railgun como Kinuho Wannai *Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahō como Yumiko Cristina Ichinose 2010 *Motto To Love-Ru como Lala Satalin Deviluke *Mitsudomoe como Hitoha Marui *Asobi ni Iku yo! como Manami Kinjō *Durarara!! como Rio Kamichika *Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Maō como Eiko Teruya *Katanagatari como Princess Hitei *Ladies versus Butlers!como as Hedyeh *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: Awakening of the Trailblazer como Mileina Vashti *Shiki como Megumi Shimizu *Sora no Oto como Maria *Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto como Kita no Miko/Sakana-chan *WORKING!! como Mitsuki Yashiba 2011 *Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai como Naruko "Anaru" Anjō *C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control como Mashu *Hanasaku Iroha como Yuina Wakura *Mitsudomoe Zoryochu! como Hitoha Marui *Inazuma Eleven Go como Nishizono Shinsuke *Softenni como Yayoi Hiragishi/Uzuki Hiragishi *Beelzebub (manga) como Angelica *Nekogami Yaoyorozu como Mayu OVA *Ichigo Mashimaro como estudiante mujer *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn como Micott Bartsch *Tales of Symphonia como chica (ep 3) *To Love-Ru como Lala Satalin Deviluke *Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori como Ringo Noyamano *Zettai Karen Children OVA como Shiho Sannomiya *Baby Princess 3D Paradise 0 (Love) como Hikaru Drama CD *Kyōran Kazoku Nikki como Senko Himemiya/Chika Midarezaki *Blaue Rosen *To Love-Ru como Lala Satalin Deviluke Videojuegos *Arc Rise Fantasia como Cecille *Blaze Union: Story to Reach the Future como Cerica *Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar como Antoinette *Koumajou Densetsu II: Yougen no Chingonka como Alice Margatroid and Komachi Onozuka *Rune Factory 3 como Ion *Valkyria Chronicles 2 como Alias Discografia Álbumes *Rainbow Road (24 de febrero de 2010) Singles *"Naissance" (3 de setiembre de 2008) *"Motto Hade Ni Ne!" (29 de octubre de 2008) — Tema de entrada de Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens *"Musuhi no Toki" (26 de noviembre de 2008) — Tema de cierre de Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens *"Koi no Uta" (13 de mayo de 2009) — Tema de cierre de Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica Crimson S *"Girls, Be Ambitious." (27 de enero de 2010) — Tema de cierre de So Ra No Wo To *"Nagisa no SHOOTING STAR" (4 de agosto de 2010) *"Baby Baby Love" (3 de noviembre de 2010) — Tema de cierre de Motto To Love-Ru *"Oh My God♥" (13 de julio de 2011) - Tema de cirre de Nekogami Yaoyorozu Lala Satalin Deviluke Haruka Tomatsu es conocida por darle la voz a Lala Satalin Deviluke, la principal protagonista femenina de la serie y la princesa de Deviluke, hija de Gid Lucione Deviluke y hermana mayor de Nana Astar Deviluke y Momo Belia Deviluke. Curiosidades *Ademas de ser el Seiyu de Lala, tambien es quien canta el ending de Motto To Love Ru. Categoría:Seiyus Categoría:Personas de la vida real